


Me You Too

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron finally tells Robert he loves him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me You Too

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought we all might need a little bit of fluff with the latest spoilers and the uncertainity surround Aarons 'life changing decision' 
> 
> Enjoy <3

It had become their way, something that the two of them shared that was just theirs. Yes Robert longed to hear the words repeated back to him but he also relished in knowing the meaning behind the words that Aaron replied with every time he told him he loved him.

“I love you,” Robert would say and Aaron would reply,

“Me you too.”

Three little words that the first time he heard them made Roberts palms sweaty and his pulse race. Of course he still held out hope of hearing three other little words but for now Aarons reply was just his and his alone. It was how they ended their nightly phone calls and how they said goodbye on the mornings when they'd spent the night together and this morning was no different.

Robert was buttoning his shirt as he walked into the kitchen startled slightly by the sight of Chas he still wasn't sure how she felt about the fact that he was back, permanently, in her son’s life.

“Never gonna get tired of that,” Chas laughed clutching her morning coffee to her chest excusing herself as the delivery was due any minute.

Robert busied himself making his morning coffee feeling at home in the small kitchenette in the back room of the pub, offering Aaron one as he did, who proceeded to lift his mug in the air his mouth full of cereal. Robert laughed as he took the seat next to him.

“What?” Aaron grunted putting his spoon back in the bowl with a clang as he caught Robert staring at him a little grumpier than normally but thankfully Roberts didn’t seem to notice.

“I love this.”

_There it was again_ Aaron thought. The four letter word that when it came to Robert still scared the hell out of him; he could still recall the shock on Roberts face the first and only time he'd told him he loved him, granted his wedding day was probably not the best timing on Aaron part but he'd said it again in other ways since that day but never out loud. It was in the way he kissed Robert, the way he ran his hands through his hair, the way he whispered three different words back to him late at night when no one else could hear them. He knew Robert knew he loved him he didn't have to say the words to prove that but something inside him wanted Robert to know all the same, to hear the words from him after waiting patiently for so long. Aaron had been building up the nerve to say them over the last few days but every time he opened his mouth three different words came out,

“Me you too,” and Robert seemed happy enough with those so he'd left it at that but now looking at his boyfriend who's hair was still spiked in different directions due to Aarons hands tugging on them as he came into his mouth not thirty minutes before he wanted Robert to know exactly how he felt about him, he deserved to after putting up with Aarons moods over the last few months not to mention the introduction of his kid sister into their relationship.

Robert hadn't been too happy about Liv staying at first but just like he promised he never left Aarons side and they'd worked out a routine between the three is them and for the first time in a long while looking into Roberts icy blue eyes Aaron felt happy. He smiled to himself as he brought his cereal bowl up to his lips slurping the last of the milk into his mouth wiping away the milk moustache on the back of his sleeve when he'd finished giving a satisfied sigh.

Robert clicked his tongue as he watched Aaron drain his bowl; the sound drove him crazy but it was sound he'd become to find endearing over the last few months making a stupid grin spread across his face. With a shake of his head he leant in and kissed Aarons cheek,

“I love you.”

_This was it_ Aaron thought as he took a deep breath,

“I love you too.”

Robert must have not heard him because he was still looking at him expectantly the creases on his forehead deepening when Aaron didn't reply.

“Aren't you gonna say it back?” Robert puzzled wondering what he's done wrong.

“Robert,” Aaron laughed lightly,

“Didn't you hear me?”

“Hear what?” Robert scoffed in annoyance as he grabbed his bowl getting up and moving to the sink to rinse it out sneaking looks at Aaron wracking his brain trying to think if he'd pushed him too far the night before, this morning even but when he came up empty he turned around the expectant look back on his face as he glared at Aaron waiting to hear the three words before his departure.

Robert stood staring mug in hand down at his boyfriend who has turned in his chair staring right back at him arms folded across his chest a faint hint of a smile across his face but underneath that Robert could tell his was anxious his sleeves pulled over his hands his bottom lip between his teeth; he could practically feel the nervous energy coming off him in waves.

“What's wrong?!” Robert cried hopelessly.

“You,” Aaron gave him weak smile.

“I haven't done anything,” Robert panicked; what if he’d said something or done something in his sleep and he couldn’t remember.

“You haven't listened either,” Aaron pointed out.

“You didn't say it back what am I supposed to do? Don't you....”

“Robert just stop and think okay,” Aaron smiled up at him from his seat,

“What just happened in the last few minutes in mean?”

Robert replayed the last few moments with Aaron out loud,

“You slurped your milk which I hate but it's also one of the cutest things you do,” he admitted causing a rush of blood to flood Aarons cheeks.

“And...,” Aaron prompted.

“I told you I loved you.”

“And...”

“You said you.......”

Robert froze as everything ground to a halt at the realisation of what Aaron had said sank in; the mug he was holding slipped from his hands and crashed to the floor the sound loud enough to jolt him into action.

“You love me?” Robert breathed out his eyes wide as he stared at Aaron in disbelief.

Aaron climbed from the table and, ignoring the shattered mug at his boyfriend’s feet wrapped his arms around his waist pulling him in close.

“Yes I...,” Aaron blushed as Robert cupped his face.

“Say it again…..please.”

“I love you Robert. I think I always have,” Aaron admitted surprising them both at how open he was being, normally after something like this he would closed himself off just like he did the first time he replied _‘me you too’_ it took a lot for him to say those words so Robert couldn't imagine how long Aaron has debated with himself, and how this meant that Aaron finally trusted him completely with not just his life but his heart.

Robert felt like his heart might burst out of his chest he was so happy. After months, no, years, of waiting for Aaron to say those words back to him he'd finally heard them but he couldn't help the slight disappointment that crept in snagging at his heart at not hearing three other words called back to him, it must have shown on his face as Aaron dropped his hands and frowned.

“What?”

“It's nothing.”

“Liar,” Aaron smacked Roberts chest lightly.

“I'm gonna miss it.”

“What?”

“Your answer,” Robert indicated towards Aarons mouth with a tilt of his chin.

“To what?”

“I love you.”

“Me you too?” Aaron laughed.

“That! I'm gonna miss that.”

“Well I can carry....”

“Don't you dare,” Robert interrupted planting his lips on the corner of Aarons mouth.

“Shit,” he whispered when noticed to time,

“C'mere.”

Roberts hands rested on Aarons waist as he pulled him back in his foot crunching on the smashed mug at their feet.

“Shit,” Robert hissed again bending down at the same time Aaron did knocking their heads together with a thud.

“Aarrgghhh shit,” the younger man called as he stood back up rubbing the side of his face.

“If this is what confessing my love to you does imma take it back.”

“You can't,” Robert cried in horror.

“Muppet,” Aaron muttered under his breath as he watched Robert pick up the broken mug disposing of the pieces in the wastebin before brushing the splinters of porcelain off on the front of his trousers.

“Now,” Robert beamed, as he stepped closer to Aaron invading his personal space but Aaron didn’t seem to mind one bit,

“Where were we?”

“You were saying something about missing me?” Aaron chuckled.

“I think what I said was I’d miss you saying me you too but I think I can live without that if I get to hear the other three words again,” Robert mused.

“What other three words?” Aaron taunted playfully.  

“Ya big tease,” Robert groaned patting Aarons bum as he turned to clear his bowl from the table.

“Right best be off, places to be people to see and all that.”

“Yeah right I bet your just gonna go sit in the café aren’t ya,” Aaron laughed as he grabbed his hoodie from the back of the chair.

“I don't know what you mean,” Robert replied his face a picture of innocence the cheeky half smile raising the corner of his mouth the giveaway.

“Love you,” he smirked as he kissed Aarons cheek goodbye.

“I love you,” Aaron smiled up at him blood rushing to his cheeks as he saw the affection on Roberts face.

He'd never been happier to hear Aaron say three little words; eight letters that only had one meaning; and that was that Aaron, after all this time did actually love him.

 


End file.
